princess of the forest
by Azkadillia
Summary: A woman hides an 8 year old child in the woods and what will she grow up to be? fullfil her destiny or herheirtige? or possible both.... If you have any ideas please tell me im rewriting this and want to keep it going
1. The past present and what is yet to come

_A woman galloped through the night, the rain was hiding her tears because she knows that she would not watch her daughter grow up_ _because she does not want her daughter to be raised by him...The shade has caught up with her she hides the 2 year old in a hallow tree...the shade asks "Where is the girl..." the woman sits in his face and says "I will never tell you where she is" the shade says "ohhh you will or you will regret it..".the woman dropped to her knees with a sword in her_ _stomach the shade ripped the sword out and left the little girl came out of the tree and knelt down by the woman and the woman started to talk "Aurora i am your mother I am dying I_ _want you to stay in this forest I want you to live in that tree until your uncle comes for you I want you to be safe I will give you all the knowledge you need to know to survive and some extra..." the woman_ _touched the girls forehead and gave her all her knowledge a tattoo appeared on the girls left wrist and on her right shoulder it is ancient symbol "_

**17 years later**

Aurora was hunting in the forest where she lived the forest is all she knows she knows how to speak English, Elvin, dwarf, urgal and the ancient language she strung her bow and shot the deer that was in front of her...She heard a twig snap she notched an arrow in her bow and pointed it in the direction where the noise was there was another sound behind her so she moved then a larger sound to the side again she moved then an arrow pinned her to a tree and an old man and a young man about her age came out of the areas where she heard the two noises she said with no emotion "where is your third companion?" the younger boy looked shocked and the old man looked like he was expecting that and he smiled...the old man said "I am Brom your uncle and this is Eragon." she said still cold as ice "I am Aurora and what are you doing in my forest?" Eragon yelled "No one owns this forest this is this the spine not even Galbotroix could conquer this area!!!" She just looked at him and yanked the arrow out of her tunic and walked away from the two who looked shocked...She went back to her tree, she said a spell so when you step in the door you shrink so you can walk around the tree she also weaved the tree to form stairs and rooms and have a fireplace, she walked in after retrieving her deer and skinned it so she could tan the hide and cook the meat. She did her chores and bathed and dressed in a tunic and a pair of loose pants and fell asleep with her purple blade at her side...

**Broms POV**

It took a while to calm Eragon after meeting the girl with hair dark as night and eyes a light violet color that looked like an elf but did not act like one..._She looks so much like her mother but she doesn't act like she knows her heritage, what happened to her mother? _"Eragon what do you think about that girl?" he said coldly "How can she think she owns the Spine??? Who is she whos her father??? Why did she just walk away? Where is she from??? Where does she live??? How could she hear Spheria??? Spheria was in the sky Brom!!!" Eragon was having a mental break down so they couldn't spar tonight... He wondered if they will ever see her again... Brom drifted off to sleep

Dream:

_In a meadow filled with tall grasses and flowers, trees with a river flowing by sat a woman who was clearly not human, her eyes told anyone paying attention that she is dying on the inside from misery Her long black hair hung lifeless down her back he violet eyes betrayed ever emotion_

_"Brom I need you to take care of her"_

_"Who is she?"-brom_

_"my daughter, my princess"_

_"who's her father?"-brom_

_"You know that she is my princess she is the kingdoms princess"_

_"WHAT AND YOU WAN-"-brom_

_"she does not know i took her away when she was a kid I hid her"_

_"What happened to you?"-brom_

_"I was being held captive I fell in love"_

_"but her father is cruel i don't want her to be raised like that"_

_"Where is she was her name??"-brom_

_"Aurora and she is in the southern part of the Elvin forest where they say is cursed"_

_"Ar-"-brom_

_"I don't want to leave"_

_"alright"-brom_

Aurora woke with the sun shining on her bed even though she was not on it she had a nightmare that shock her like there was no tomorrow...She bathed dressed in black leather pants and a black tunic she wove out of wild sheep wool that was found near the ebony peeks...She did her hair down with the top pulled back into a braid...She stepped out the door, after eating some meat she had and drinking some water, she walked to the river to get more water when she was picked up by the shirt she tried to see who dared such a thing but failed all she saw was blue... she was thrown into the center of a camp after stopping rolling and picking her self up she came to find Brom and Eragon looking at her when she turned around to see who dared to pick her up like that and throwing her like a rag doll she saw a beautiful sapphire dragon. Brom said "your mother wanted me to look after you" she snapped "I have no mother she died a long time ago" she started to walk back to her tree but the dragon stopped her so she did the only thing she could think of she "LETTA!!!" the dragon stopped frozen so she ran as fast as she could before the magic didn't go back to her tree it was too dangerous she tripped and fell down a hill rolling towards ebony peeks she started to climb soon she got to what looked like an ancient nest with a purple stone with black veins. She picked it up and continued to climb till she got to a cave that looked to small the dragon that she froze earlier...

**Eragons POV**

"HOW DARE SHE FREEZE SPHARIA!!!" he was pacing back and forth Brom was sitting on his pack eragon was ranting "WE SHOULD GO AFTER HER!!! SHE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED!!! UGH!!!" he and brom left spharia looking from the sky she saw movement on the black mountain to the east of their camp she told eragon and brom about this they climbed up to the cave when they went in the saw Aurora in a corner shaking in her sleep and muttering something about mom don't go she had tears on her cheeks and then she went really still brom ran up to her and felt her pulse he said "she's having a nightmare that is caused by a bad memory..." she woke up but still was shaking brom yanked her to her feet and saw the stone she held and said "your mom wanted you to come with us and you are and also that stone is an egg take good care of it, it looks like it will hatch for you" "no I'm not leaving my home" brom says "i don't care you are coming with me and eragon...and that's final"

**Aurora pov**

she couldn't sleep that night because she didn't want to leave her tree behind she heard squeaks in the living room she went down to see a beautiful purple bodied dragon with purple and black swirls on the wing membranes. she knelt down to get a better look she almost fell but caught herself and she went to pet the dragon and when she touched it she felt pain in every inch of her body them brom came hurtling through the front door he froze when he say the baby dragon he helped you off the floor and into your room and laid you on your bed and kissed your forehead and said "you'll feel better in the morning" he tucked you in and left


	2. What is going on? whos Avania?

They have been traveling for a few days...Arouras dragon got as big as a really fat pig or a medium sized dog...Brom has been testing her limits on magic which are alot bigger then eargons she can almost beat brom when they spar. Eargons mood towards her has been getting worse

**Eragons POV **

I was talking to sphaira for a few minutes while Aurora and brom sparred.

Spheria said to him out of the blue "_She's amazing"_

"_NO SHES TOO NEW AT THIS SHE CANT BE THIS GOOD!"_

"_Little one i think you are jealous" _

"_IM NOT JELOUS WHO COULD BE JELOUS OF THAT?"_

"_ohhh little one"._

"_don't 'ohhhh little one' me!"_

he stormed off after that how dare she say he's jealous of Aurora ugh!!!!!!

so what ifs she's PERFECT at EVERYTHING little she does but that doesn't mean she earned it!!!!

She will never learn from her mistakes!

I cant stand her!!! then he heard spheria say "_you fool get back here now something wrong with Aurora!"_

he ran back to the camp he say Aurora on a pile of blankets and brom boiling water "what's wrong with her?"

**Aurora POV**

Brom and I were sparing as usual when we stopped I knew eragon had got up and stormed off he must want to spar I got a light headed I heard brom gasp a little and barley heard him ask "are you all right?" i nodded i must be getting hungry but I didn't know that the mark on my wrist and shoulder were glowing so brightly it was easy to see them though my cloths...then all I saw was a girl about my age in a castle...she looked like me...i saw a man come in...he was a shade i could tell by his pitch black hallow eyes and the blood red hair ...he started to whisper in her ear...she gasped...then she saw the girl in a dungeon a man dressed in fine cloths made of silk came in he said with a voice full of sorrow ,regret, and venom "where is she? AVANIA!! WHERE IS SHE I KNOW YOUVE BEEN CONTACTING HER EVEN IF SHE DOES NOT KNOW IT YOU CHEACK UP ON HER WHERE IS SHE??" the girl you guess is Avania spits blood near the man...he says "i didn't want to do this to you and her my twin daughters my only daughters DUZA!!!!" the shade appears from black smoke and the man says to him "find EVERYTHING you can from her mind consisting of her twin..." Your vision shifts to the man again and duza "My lord, i was only able to find out the name of the other twin..." the mans eyes shoot up and he says "What is her name" the shade gulps absolutely scared of the man and says "Aurora...my king" the shade kneels... When i woke up i saw Brom and Eragon looking at me it was weird i said "hello???" Brom smiled Eragon stomped off i asked brom "What's his problem???" he replied "its been a long day..."

"who is my father?" Brom looked at you with a i-dont-want-to-tell-you look You guys have been walking in the dark forest so you sing some weird song in a different langue Brom had a smug smile on his face eragon looked confused, spheria was off teaching violetta how to hunt bigger game so she could support her rider if need be...when they got out of the forest they came to a small river village Brom gave Eragon money and said "buy some bread and don't talk to anyone" brom walked off in one direction and eragon in the other so you leaned on the rail...you were lost in thought when a person in a black cloak knocked into you and you fell over. the person grabs you arm and hauls you to your feet and runs off but before they do you catch their scent. (AN: everyone has a different sent and you can identify them by it) Brom runs off to find eragon then the urgals attacked you fought them off until a kull came out and started to fight you he was winning so you did the only thing you could you used magic you don't even remember saying the words all you remember is a blast of power coming from your body and killing all your enemies in a second the cloaked person turned to you and his hood fell off to revel a man about 20 summers with dark hair dirt allover his face and fear, respect, pain, and mystery in his eyes...Brom grabbed your arm while spheria grabbed eragon you rode with brom in silence to the camp site spheria picked out brom asked "what did you do??? do you know what you did??? how do have that much power???" you said calmly "I did magic. Yes. and I've always had it." you laid up against voiletta she asked _'why did you do it?' 'would you want me dead it was my only option' 'i felt your fear it wasn't that great' 'that is because i dont fear them i know my strength and a standard kulls that kull was too much' _she stoped questioning you and you fell asleep.

They rode into daret at high noon brom has been teaching eragon most of the elivsh words he knows you only had to help a little...your thoughts were wrapped up about Avaina was she your sister? Were you a princess? They we stopped at the gates by a soldier he asked their names and business brom said "i am Nate this is Evan my son and my daughter Catherine and we are to see my old friend his son is my daughters betrothal" the soldier bought it. You rode up to brom and asked "Father...who arewe to see?" her voice sounded pissed brom caught it and said "Jeod his wife and their son William" you nod and fall back to where you were. you guys walked into the herbalist shop brom asked the nice lady where Jeod lived she told him you went up to see him later Brom and Jeod kicked you and Eargon out of the house so you and eragon we wandering around when a cat came up and spoke to you like your dragons do and it ran off so you followed it you came to the herbalist's house you guys knocked on the door a woman about 30 answered the door and said "hello my is Angelina, solombottem (i think that's his name is) told me you were coming come in come in" she gave eragon and you a fortune telling with dragon bones yours was a lot different from his (read the book!!!) she said "Ohh my dear you have great power through your veins...both Good and evil blood...i see a twin sister...she is being held...i also see...THE PRINCESS OF THE BROKEN!!!" you fell back when she yelled that eragon helped you to your feet...

_Mean while..._

Brom and Jeod got the records of the seather oil... They started to pack you guys food because you we leaving first thing in the morning by the break of dawn...

_later..._

eragon and you told brom about the encounter brom with the fortune teller. Ergon went off to bed brom sat down next to you and said "so you now know who you are...who your father is...and what you will become..." he sang you a song in evlish you fell asleep in the middle of it...

DREAM:

you are back in the cell with Avaina you say "Avaina???i don't understand...are you my sister??? is galbatorix our father?"

she says "Aurora yes he is and yes i am and you shouldn't be here they might be listening...THEY KNOW ABOUT YOU!!!! they know you survived the fire that5 killed moth-" a man behind you interrupted her you turn around to see duza he said "yes my dear we know about you, we know what you are, and who you are with, and of course Avaina we would be listening." he grabbed your arm...


	3. Murtagh

**Eragons POV**

brom said aurora was caught in spirit form and was problely trapped somewhere and was trying to get back brom also said if her captures wanted her dead she would be dead by now or in 3 days because she can't drink any water...I don't know how I feel about her being like this I cant but notice broms pained look when hes caring for her…and how is her uncle, he only said it once when we first met her but she doesn't call him uncle…

**Aroura POV**

i was brought in front of Galbatorix. Duza pushed me down onto my knees galby said "hello daughter i know you know who and what i am" you said nothing just spit at his feet he got mad and yelled in your face "I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME!!!!!!!!! NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND WHERE IS THE DRAGON EGG!!!" again you didnt say anything so he told duza "send her back!!!!" then next thing you knew you were in broms arms on a horse he looked down and said "you missed a lot..." by this time eragon already went to save Arya you were out for 2 days. You slap your forehead he is such an idiot. Voileta is flying above you ready to help. You get to Gil'ead by sun down you and brom sneak in eragon is facing duza. Arya is behind him duza throws a spear in front of him brom screams "no!!!" and jumps in front of it you run up to brom and help him up tears coming down your face spheria breaks the roof eragon takes brom and arya and get on her they offer you a hand you yell over the alarm "No she can barley carry 3!!" eragon understands and they fly off the man that you bumped into that one day in the river town looks down at you. you call voilleta to be ready duza reappears and says " ohh look finally i can kill you in person no in spirit" you say "where is Avania?" he laughs "why would I tell you where she is its not like you can help her" voilleta can't stand it and comes down you jump on her back and take off you come to the camp site spheria found you jump off and run to brom and cradle his head while whispering "why did it have to come down like this? i should have been able to help...im sorry uncle" he looks up and puts his hand on your face and says "it wasn't your fault it was mine don't blame yourself i should have been there for you not you there for me..." you helped him on voilleta because you knew he was past any of the livings help and told voileta what to do_ 'i want him to die a dragon rider...'_ eragon understood what you were doing...after you buried him the dragons made the sandstone cover into dimonds you fell to your knees sobbing eragon was standing he walked back to the cave to tend to Arya you put on the pendent necklace he gave you before he left you 16 years ago to go to carvahall it was a black diamond with 3 silver leafs holding it in place it was made by the elves he said it was you mothers, you tucked into your tunic...after it was dark spheria came and said _'we have company he is with eragon'_ you stood and cleaned your face before going down to the cave you saw the man from the rivertown and he was in gil'ead you withdrew your sword and said "why are you following us?" he looked up and said "i heard a dragon rider showed up and i thought it was a good time to escape" you didn't back down so he said "my name is murtagh"

_**ERAGON POV**_

I watched aurora not lower he weapon she glanced at me then back to murtagh and started to speak so fluently in elvish i couldn't keep up i asked spheria _'Why is she not trusting him enough to lower her weapon and what are they saying?_' she replied _'i do not know little one but i think she has a good reason not to trust him'_

_**ARUORA POV**_

i started yelling in a language i knew eragon wouldn't understand be murtagh would _' What the hell are you doing _ _you will bring him right to us!!' ' I am running away from him and you would have the same risk if i wasn't here' 'That doesn't matter only that you are here and if someone spots you we will have to save your ass and i don't want to all you_ _are is extra baggage' 'the same was with brom'_ i lunged at him how dare he insult my uncle i was beating the crap out of him when eragon pulled me off him and held me into him so tightly so i couldn't breath violetta swatted her tail at him so he would let go spheria just sat back and watched this then murtagh yelled "STOP SHE CANT BREATH!!" then eragon let go i collapsed on the floor gasping for air voiletta came and put her wing over me so none of them could get to me...

_**MURTAGH POV**_

i watched as a girl that looked just like Avainia eragon said her name was Aurora isnt that Avainia's twin that all of the soldiers are looking for? I think Avainia told her about me because she yelled _' What the hell are you doing you will bring him right to us!!'_i guessed right so i yelled_' I am running away from him and you would have the same risk if i wasn't here'_ in the same tongue apparently she knew about me but didn't want eragon _to 'That doesn't matter only that you are here and if someone spots you we will have to save your ass and i don't want to all you are is extra baggage'_ i said _'the same waswith brom' _she lunged at me and started to punch me until eragon held her too tight so she couldn't breath i saw this and yelled "STOP SHE CANT BREATH!!" he dropped her while she was gasping for breath i got her my water flask...wow and I thought her sister was fiery


End file.
